<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay For The Night by ohthedrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665068">Stay For The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedrarry/pseuds/ohthedrarry'>ohthedrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Beginnings, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedrarry/pseuds/ohthedrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thought he was going to the bar to get a quick drink after work. He didn't realize he'd be in charge of making sure Hermione Granger didn't fall asleep in a cheap hotel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay For The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco drummed his fingers on the bar as he waited for the bartender to realize that he was there. He scanned the room with a slight frown on his face, taking in the bigger-than-normal crowd. He had a habit of coming here on Thursday nights after work to shake off the stress of the world he'd grown up in. Muggle London was a simpler place, filled with superficial problems. He enjoyed how easily Muggles became intoxicated, and found them to be quite entertaining from an outsider's perspective. He didn't understand how he'd let his father raise him to think that they were all dirt, and poor, and unworthy. They were simpler, but that didn't make them less-than. If anything, they were better off. </p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>The bartender was tall, gruff man with arms the size of tree trunks. He kept his eyes from flitting to the female bartender further down the bar, her elbows resting on the counter as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. The two men in front of her wore blue suits, the top three buttons of their shirts undone. Draco had noticed that that was a very muggle thing to do - wear a suit and try to make it seem more laid-back than professional. He didn't see a point. Either wear a suit, or ditch the jacket all-together. </p><p>"Yes, please," Draco offered the most polite smile he could. The bartender didn't seem to care. "I'll take a scotch on the rocks, please. The smoothest scotch you have."</p><p>The bartender rolled his eyes before taking the bill from Draco's hand and sauntering off. The place was packed, and Draco clearly hadn't come here to spend as much money as everyone else. He continued to drum his fingers on the bar idly, resisting the urge to sit down on the empty stool to his left. He didn't think he'd be here for more than this first drink. </p><p>"I'll have a glass of the riesling, please," said a voice he never thought he'd hear again. Hermione Granger stood three people down, a soft pink color on her tanned cheeks. She'd braided her hair back into a ponytail that went almost down to her ass. Draco tried to count how many years it had been since they'd seen each other last. Was it three or four years? He couldn't remember off the top of his head. They'd passed each other in the Ministry. He'd been there to handle the last of his family's legal situation and have everything squared away once and for all. She was there on business, of course, working for some department or another. </p><p>
  <em>Her hair had been untamed that day, and she was running down the hall when she flew into him at full speed. The files that she'd been clutching to her chest exploded in every direction, and when they finally cleared she realized that he'd stopped her from falling. Only when she looked up at him did he realize that his hands were far too close to her chest, and that she was mere centimeters from hitting the ground. She'd righted herself quickly, taking a few instinctual steps back from him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Malfoy." His name seemed forced when it came out of her mouth, as if she had wanted to call him something else. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, drawing attention to her necklace. The chain was simple and gold, and the pendant was something that he couldn't quite make out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hermione," he'd bowed his head and held out one hand to show he meant no harm. She seemed tired that day, and thrown off her game. He'd never known her to look like that. "Would you like some help?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks," she said, not taking her eyes off of him. She never even moved to collect her things. Instead, she watched warily as Draco carefully collected her papers and handed them back to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'd better be off then," he started to turn away. She mirrored his movements. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I..." she trailed off before pressing her lips into a thin line. "Have a good day." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her words had brought a smile to Draco's lips. It was the first real smile that he'd made in weeks, and he let the moment sit between them. He bowed fully this time, bringing his head nearly to his left knee. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, he turned and made his way to the elevator without another word. He waited a few seconds for it to arrive and then stepped into it. When he turned, he saw her standing there, the fingers on her right hand toying with her necklace. Her mouth was slightly open, eyes still wide. He held her gaze until the elevator doors closed, and spent the next three days wondering how long she stood there. </em>
</p><p>If Draco was being honest, he hadn't thought once about Hermione Granger after those three days. His mind was swept up in other things, and then more things, and then life pushed her to the back of his memory. He'd tried his best to move on from what he'd done. After all, that was eight years ago. He'd burned every dark bridge that he could, and had come to terms with what his past self did. He wasn't that person anymore. At least, not according to his Muggle therapist. And he trusted Dr. Tucker with his life, and the knowledge that he is a wizard. Dr. Tucker wouldn't lie about something as important as Draco's newfound sense of self. </p><p>His drink came and he sipped it while he watched Hermione. She seemed more rested than she did the last time that he saw her, but he could tell that she'd been crying. Her pink cheeks were puffy, and her eyes still seemed bloodshot in the dim bar lighting. And she was alone. She seated herself when her wine glass arrived, and tipped it back in one sip. She offered the bartender a soft smile and asked for another. While she waited, she fidgeted with the same necklace she'd been wearing that day. </p><p>"You were wearing that the last time that I saw you," Draco didn't realize that he'd walked up beside her. Hermione startled, nearly falling from the barstool. Draco righted her quickly and pulled his hands back. She felt warm, and her blouse was a bit damp. He wondered how far she'd walked in the rain outside. </p><p>"I was wearing what?" she eyed him carefully. He gestured to her necklace before setting his drink down. "Oh. Yeah. It, um... was a gift."</p><p>"Do you like it?" </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>She immediately dropped the pendant. He could see that it was a small, golden phoenix with its wings spread out in flight. </p><p>"You said it was a gift, but the way you said it made it seem that it's something you didn't want."</p><p>"Oh," Hermione let out a soft chuckle, dropping her gaze to the napkin in front of her. It had a small ring left on it from the first wine glass. "I like the necklace."</p><p>"So, it's the person who bought it for you that you don't like," Draco nodded. When the bartender arrived with Hermione's second glass, he beat Hermione to pay for it. She stared at him as if he'd offended her, and Draco shrugged in response. One thing that aristocratic society had taught him was that a lady should never pay for her own drink, and he'd kept that advice while throwing the rest of it into the trash. </p><p>Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and refused to meet his gaze. Draco went back to drumming his fingers on the bar, looking around. More people had arrived than before, and it was beginning to get loud. He knew that live band was to start playing at 10pm. It was a group of brothers from Spain who played easy-going punk that made you want to dance, and he'd been interested in listening to them play. But, now, he was interested in something else. </p><p>"Would you want to go somewhere else?" he asked. Hermione picked up her wine glass and eyed him over the brim as she sipped. Once more, she took the entire thing down with one breath. She nodded her head and hopped down from the stool, putting on her jacket. </p><p>He was surprised by her eagerness, but decided not to question it. She was clearly just a woman going through a rough time, and he was an only child with no parents and nothing penciled into his calendar for the evening. The least he could do was listen to whatever was on her mind, let her relax, and send her home in a cab. </p><p>The rain was coming down a bit harder then, the droplets beating down on the awning above the front door. Hermione huddled close to Draco's side, her hair tickling his neck. </p><p>"I don't have an umbrella," she said matter-of-factly. Draco didn't either. The rain had been light when he'd left work, and the tube stop was right around the corner. He hadn't thought about actual rain. </p><p>"Keep an eye out," he said. Hermione looked over their shoulders and nodded. He took a pen from the breast pocket of his jacket, and clicked while whispering into it. An umbrella sprouted from the top, big enough for the both of them to walk comfortably beneath it. "After you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"The Three Sheets?" Hermione stopped paces from the front door, her right eyebrow raised. Draco nearly blushed at the accusatory tone in her voice. "Is this supposed to be a joke?"</p><p>"It's a nice and quiet cocktail bar," Draco opened the door for her. "I'm not making any moves on you. I'm just trying to-"</p><p>"Help," she finished for him. "Yeah, you said that on the walk over here. As long as I don't have to punch you for doing something smart."</p><p>"I can't make any promises."</p><p>Draco couldn't help the smirk that sprung onto this lips, and it seemed that Hermione couldn't help but playfully swat his arm as she walked past him through the door. He paused before stepping inside, watching the casual way that she took off her jacket and fixed her hair. She seemed completely at ease with him, as if this was something that they did every Thursday. He wondered if she'd had more to drink before arriving at the bar, and if this was a good idea. Was she too drunk already? Was he taking advantage of her?</p><p>"Are you coming?" she asked simply. "I've only had two drinks. I'm tired of being sober."</p><p>He never thought that Hermione Granger would say something like that. He'd always thought of her has the role model type who would punish her kids for drinking even in their thirties. She was straight edge, proper, and she was begging him to get her drunk.</p><p>Draco smiled and let her lead him to a table for two in the back room. The walls were black with a brilliant, mint green accent wall that was outlined in little tea lights. There were shelves with old books and pictures and little nicknacks that must mean something to someone. There were only around seven people inside, most of them seated at the bar. One of the men came over to take their drink order. </p><p>"I'll have a French 75," Draco said, settling back into his chair. What he really wanted to do was rest his head against the wall and take in all of Hermione. Her blouse was light blue, and came down to show just enough of her cleavage to make you wonder what else she was hiding. Her jeans were wet but fitted well, and Draco realized that he'd never really gotten to see her figure while they were in school. Not beneath all of the robes. </p><p>"Two martinis, please," Hermione's smile said everything that she wouldn't. The bartender shook his head and walked away to grab the drinks. </p><p>"I know that we haven't, um, talked in a while," Draco cleared his throat. "But, you don't seem to be your normal self."</p><p>"How would you know how I am normally?" Hermione picked at the chipping paint on the table with her fingernail. "You don't know me."</p><p>Draco pursed his lips and fell silent. He wasn't sure what to say, because she was right. He had no idea who she was, now or then, if he was being honest. He knew what she appeared to be. Strong, smart, will-punch-you-in-the-face. She was loyal to her friends, and a quick thinker. She was smarter than Draco for damn sure. </p><p>Their drinks came and they drank them in silence. Hermione was on her second martini before Draco had even gotten halfway through his own drink. He wasn't sure if he felt concerned or upset by Hermione's need to drink. He was sure he was watching a break down in real time, and wasn't sure how to handle it. Dr. Tucker was great at helping with breakdowns, but Draco? He was the king of having them. </p><p>"So, what's new?" </p><p>The moment Draco asked, he wished he'd kept his mouth shut. The look that came over Hermione's face was one of a woman who would cut you down without a second thought, and probably revel watching the life drain from your eyes. His eyes. He wasn't scared of her, but his left hand felt for the feeling of his wand in his pocket. </p><p>"That's it? That's the million dollar question, isn't it? 'What's new?'" Hermione scoffed and collapsed back into her chair, eyebrows knitting together. She began to play with the pendant. "Everything and nothing."</p><p>"It was the wrong question," Draco allowed. He sat up a bit straighter and leaned forward, his hands on his knees. "What in this moment, right now, is making you feel this way? Not everything, but the one thing right now that's most on your mind? What's burdening you?"</p><p>Tears began to well up in her eyes, but Draco could tell that Hermione wasn't going to let them fall. Not yet, at least. She wasn't going to appear so weak so soon. Especially not to him. </p><p>"I caught..." she hiccuped and then closed her eyes. She was composing herself. It was an eternity before she opened them again. "I caught Ron cheating again. With someone else this time. A few weeks ago, it happened. We'd just bought our own house, we'd just gotten engaged. And he... he did it again. I thought he'd stopped, but I was wrong. I thought the house and the cat would make him stop, but..."</p><p>Hermione let the tears fall. She cried quietly, so that she wouldn't disrupt the people at the bar. When the bartender came to collect her empty martini glass, she quickly finished the second. </p><p>"Another?" he asked. She nodded, and kept her eyes focused on the table. Draco offered the bartender a soft smile, and quietly asked for another French 75. </p><p>The image of Hermione falling apart made something tighten in his chest. He felt helpless. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Hermione was red in the face from laughing so hard. So was Draco. They had switched from alcohol to water already, and their drunk laughter was beginning to fade to a buzzed contentedness. </p><p>"I can't believe that you got so drunk in Paris that you threw up all over a street vendor," Draco wiped the tears from his eyes. She giggled and tried to calm her breathing.</p><p>"I couldn't help it," she forced out between breaths. "I just had to throw up, you know? It was awful."</p><p>A moment of silence settled over them as they regained their composure. Draco wasn't sure if it was Hermione or the drinks that had him feeling warm on the inside, but he wasn't complaining. This had been a happy surprise, and it was about time for him to send her on her way home. </p><p>"I should probably get going," she said, starting to stand. Draco stood and grabbed her jacket. He gestured for her to spin around so that he could put it on for her. He swore he felt her shiver when his finger accidentally brushed her neck. </p><p>"Where should I send your cab?" Draco asked, putting on his own jacket. He pulled out a couple of bills and left them on the table. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.</p><p>"I've been staying at a hotel not too far from here," she said. She turned away from him as if she was ashamed. "I can walk. Thank you for the offer."</p><p>She began to walk away. Draco was reaching out to stop her, words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Her hand was warm in his touch, and he hadn't meant to grab it, it had just kind of happened. She didn't pull away, and the feeling got hotter as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>"Do you need somewhere to stay for the night?"</p><p>She immediately turned to face him, her lips slightly open. She looked his face up and down as if trying to piece apart his intentions by looking at his expression. But, he knew his face was serious, and that there was no hint of whatever she thought he meant. </p><p>"I don't know if I should," she whispered. Draco forgot that they were still standing in a bar, in London, surrounded by drunk people blissfully unaware of their history and what they had been through. What she had been through. </p><p>"You don't have to," he resisted the urge to reach up and move a strand of hair from her face. That felt like a cliche'd move, and he wasn't trying to make a move anyway. He just wanted to help her. "But, I have a spare bedroom at my flat. I like the extra space. You can stay there for tonight and you can go back to your hotel in the morning."</p><p>"Why can't I go back tonight?" Hermione looked him directly in the eye. He dropped her hand.</p><p>"You could," he offered. "I can walk you there. I just figured you might want a quiet, peaceful place to sleep rather than a bed that a million other people have slept on."</p><p>She was weighing her options, he could tell. He didn't know why he wanted her to come back with him. He tried justifying it by saying that he wanted to make sure she was safe tonight. She'd chosen to get drunk in his presence, and anyone who drinks around Draco knows that he's going to make sure they get home safely, or they are welcome to crash on his couch. But, Hermione deserved more than a couch. </p><p>"Don't make me regret it," she pointed a finger at his chest gently, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I'm trusting you, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>"Follow me," Draco said. "We can apparate to mine from an alleyway a few shops down."</p><p>"Thank God," Hermione let out a soft laugh. "I was worried you were going to put me on the tube at one in the morning."</p><p>"I would never," Draco resisted the urge to place a soft kiss on the top of her head. He didn't know why he wanted to do that. Probably for the same reason he wanted her to come home. He simply... wanted to. </p><p>When they got to the alleyway, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's torso. She was shorter than he'd remembered, her nose barely reaching his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her on instinct, and the pair stood their for a few moments without moving. Draco wasn't sure if it was an embrace, but it felt familiar and comfortable. And when Hermione's shoulders relaxed, he remembered why she'd came so close to him in the first place.</p><p>With a soft <em>pop!</em> they were out of the rain and in Draco's living room. After the trial, everything the Malfoy's had owned was taken by the Ministry. Draco and his mother were allowed to keep the inheritance and family heirlooms, as long as the Ministry didn't believe that their possessions contained dark magic. Those were destroyed, along with Malfoy Manor as they deserved to be. </p><p>His new home he owned by himself, as his mother had taken up with family in Scotland. Out of the spotlight, and able to do as she pleased. Draco couldn't leave, no matter how hard he'd tried. And that's how he'd ended up in this townhome in South London, spending his nights in the safety of the Muggle world while his days were spent at St. Mungo's as a Healer. Who would have thought?</p><p>Hermione turned to take in the space around them. He'd kept the decorating to a minimum, not caring much to make the place his own. The furniture that he did have was comfortable and modern in style, mostly black leather and thick green velvet. Gold accents poked through the dark aesthetic, warming it up along with the fire in the fireplace. A throw blanket was draped over the couch and Hermione immediately grabbed for it, wrapping it around herself. She plopped down on the couch like she'd bought it, and snuggled against the pillow.</p><p>"This is... cozier, than I thought it would be," she said, pointing his gaze on him. </p><p>"You thought about what my living room would look like?" Draco raised an eyebrow and moved to sit on the couch by her feet. She didn't move them when he sat down, instead extending out her legs until her feet were in his lap. She eyed him with a warm and mischievous look, as if she was preparing to play a game. It caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. </p><p>"Only on the way here."</p><p>The words were soft but definite, with the full force of honesty behind them. Draco couldn't help but notice that his heart was beating loud enough for both of them to hear. Draco cleared his throat. </p><p>"Um," he placed his hand down on her leg by accident, and then immediately pulled it away. Hermione laughed. </p><p>"You can touch me." She was playing a game. "I won't bite."</p><p>"Right..." Draco's hand slowly moved to rest on her leg again. "Um... The guest bedroom is upstairs, as is the second bathroom. I can turn on the light and get you a change of-"</p><p>"Where is your bedroom?"</p><p>Her voice had taken on a tone that Draco hadn't known was possible. Her chest was rising quickly but purposefully, and her eyes locked on his with an intensity he hadn't seen since the day she punched him in the face. It was <em>that</em> look - the, <em>I-will-ruin-your-life look</em>. His mouth suddenly felt dry. </p><p>"Down the hall," Draco managed to get out. His fingers were on her thigh just above her knee, and he was sure they were shaking. </p><p>"Can I see? Or are you going to keep it a secret from me?" She raised a taunting eyebrow. Before Draco could answer, she was off the couch and practically sprinting down the hall in search of his bedroom. He followed her quickly, embarrassed even though he knew nothing in his bedroom was out of the ordinary. </p><p>She stopped at the foot of his king sized bed, her hand resting on the iron frame. The sheets were a rich black color and incredibly soft to the touch - that's why he'd bought them. One of his dresser drawers was open and a sock was hanging off of it, while a pile of laundry sat in the corner next to a potted plant. The hamper that they were intended to be in was in the closet, overflowing. He had a soft, green throw carpet in the middle of the room. It was the kind that felt like clouds when you walked on it, and Hermione took her socks off so that she could see how it felt on her feet. She giggled in excitement and clapped her hands. </p><p>Only the lamp on the bedside table was on, and Hermione's skin looked a few shades darker - and softer - in the dim lighting. Any sight of the girl who had been crying a few hours before had been replaced with a girl too excited to stop smiling. She was breathless, and Draco couldn't help but stand in the doorway and admire the way that she looked. </p><p>"I'm a bit disappointed," she teased, walking around the side of the bed. She let her hands run over the blankets and watched the fabric move beneath her touch. "This is just like every other twenty six year old guy's room."</p><p>A smile pulled at the edges of Draco's lips. </p><p>"Actually," his voice was low, and she must have noticed. She locked eyes with him and tilted her chin down to level their eye contact - a challenge. "It's better. I don't know what kind of guys you hang out with, but I can do magic in case you'd forgotten."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Her eyes lit up. Draco ran a nervous hand through his hair, and made a decision. </p><p>"Lay down on the bed," he whispered. She raised an eyebrow at him but did as she was told, throwing her arms and legs out as if she was a starfish. Draco had to tear his eyes away so that he could turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. "I'm going to lay down next to you, if that's okay?"</p><p>"It's okay," she said softly. "I'll make you some room."</p><p>She shifted her body so that he could lay down next to her. He took a deep breath, and whispered a few words into the air. Millions of little lights lit up the ceiling, dancing over one another until finding their positions. Hermione gasped as constellations began to form and swirl about one another, mirroring the stars hidden above them behind rain clouds. He didn't know if she'd meant to grab onto his bicep or not, but her hands were there and they felt strong and soft at the same time. </p><p>"I have trouble sleeping sometimes," he explained, staring up at them. He could feel her eyes on his face, and was scared to look over at her. Scared of what her expression would be. He wondered what his expression looked like. If it sounded anything like his voice, he was in trouble. He sounded - and felt - hungry for the touch of Hermione's bare skin against his, but hesitant to touch her for fear of what would happen. "A few years ago, I enchanted my bedroom ceiling to mimic the constellations as they go by. Sometimes they put me to sleep within minutes, but other times I spend hours watching them move across the sky."</p><p>"Have you ever seen a shooting star?" Hermione asked. </p><p>"One, a few weeks ago."</p><p>"Did you make a wish?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"What did you wish for?"</p><p><em>A purpose</em>, is what Draco wanted to say. Instead, he responded, "If I tell you, it won't come true."</p><p>Something touched Draco's neck, and he realized it was Hermione's lips. The feeling sent shocks across his body. Her hand slowly came up to run itself along his chest, her pointer finger playing with the exposed part of his collarbone. </p><p>"I have trouble sleeping too, usually," she whispered into his neck. He felt her eyelashes tickle his skin as she opened her eyes. "And right now, I'm very much awake."</p><p>Draco slowly tilted his head so that he could look at her, but kept his hands firmly at his sides. Her eyes were bold and hungry, her nail gently scraping his skin. He took a shallow breath.</p><p>"Can I touch you?" </p><p>Hermione didn't respond. Instead, she reached up to grab his face and pulled herself up to meet him. That's when his hands found her hips, and her tongue found his. She tasted faintly of a martini, and that made him start to pull away.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Hermione's voice sounded far away.</p><p>"You're drunk," Draco said simply. He reached up to cup her chin, his thumb dancing across her bottom lip. He wondered what it would feel like to push his finger past and let her run her tongue over it - over every inch of his body. </p><p>"I'm not drunk," Hermione sucked his thumb into her mouth, not breaking eye contact. He inhaled sharply, unprepared for what that sensation did to his groin. She slowly pulled back and let his thumb land against her lip again. "Are you drunk?"</p><p>"I'm not drunk."</p><p>He wasn't. Not since the moment he laid down in the bed next to her. He was perfectly sober, and incredibly aware of the way she was positioning her body against his. Her hand slid down his throat back to his chest where it gripped at his shirt. </p><p>"Draco?" </p><p>The way that she said his name was intoxicating. He wanted to hear her say it again and again and again, in a variety of different ways. He wanted to know what it sounded like when she gasped it out in pleasure, or when it was moaned out while her body arched. He wondered what it would sound like muffled by the pillow she'll bite as he holds her down. Or, how it would sound, whispered into his lips as he'd hold her as she moved slowly on top of him, just to see what kind of faces he would make. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I trust you."</p><p>That was all he needed. He pushed her onto her back and let one hand tangle itself in her hair while the other moved to find her chest. Her hands were everywhere at the same time - he didn't know it was possible for someone to touch him that purposefully. She knew what muscles she wanted to feel, which buttons needed to get out of her way. And before he knew it she was ripping his shirt off, sending buttons flying in all directions. He didn't care about the shirt, and she didn't apologize. She only made a discontented sound when he pulled away to take the shirt completely off. </p><p>"Relax, Hermione," he moved to kiss her neck slowly and deliberately. "There are some things you don't want to rush."</p><p>She sighed into the feeling of him pulling her shirt off. She was wearing a white lace bra that pulled everything up in all of the right ways. Draco was breathless, and dumbfounded by how beautiful she looked. He'd never realized how smooth her skin was, and he wanted to take his time running his hands over it. And he did. He let his hand pause briefly at her lips before traveling to her chest and stomach, gently. She stared up at him, her arms up by her head, letting him take his time. </p><p>He told her to sit up, which she did. He pecked her on the lips while he undid her bra, tossing it to the side. He pressed his lips more firmly to hers, gently pushing her back down onto the bed. She let out a soft moan as his fingers gently played with her nipple. Draco kissed along her collarbone to her throat before peppering kisses up to her cheek. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was four in the morning when the two of them finally came back to Earth. Their bodies were still tangled together, sweat and limbs sticking them to one another like glue. Hermione's breath was rhythmic against Draco's chest as he played with her hair. The stars above them twinkled without a care in the world, as if Draco's light didn't just turn upside down. </p><p>"Hermione? Are you asleep?" Draco whispered into the dark. She let out a soft giggle but didn't move. </p><p>"I almost was," she said into his chest. At those words, he tightened his arms around her. She nuzzled deeper into his embrace. "You make me comfortable."</p><p>Draco never thought that he'd hear those words said by anyone, let alone Hermione Granger. He let the warm feeling fill his entire body until he was practically humming with it.</p><p>"Sleep," he kissed the top of her head. "We can get you out of that hotel in the morning."</p><p>Her breathing deepened almost immediately, and her body relaxed as the tension left her muscles. Draco couldn't see her face, but he was sure she looked beautiful. What he could see, was that at some point, that god damned necklace had fallen off. He smiled to himself and closed his own eyes, matching his breathing to hers. In no time at all the sun was coming up, and he slipped into dreams of caramel colored skin and soft curls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my re-introduction into the hp fan fiction world after almost... three(??) years away. it feels great to be back, and the occasion called for something sweet with a /little/ bit of spice. please leave comments and kudos if you're feeling up to it - and please check out my hp tumblr, draqo-pctter :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>